An Unwelcome Guest
thumb|250px|right|Quest map Overview Summary #Restore Zunraa's presence by cleansing the valley of miasma. #Destroy the corrupted Zunraa. #See Zunraa for your reward. Obtained from :Zunraa in Seitung Harbor Requirements :Zen Daijun (Mission) Reward :4,000 XP :15 Attribute Points :175 Gold Dialogue :"My energies are exhausted from the effort of protecting Zen Daijun from this sickness. My weakness has allowed a dark spirit to enter the valley; it feeds on the miasma and grows stronger even as my power wanes." :"This demon is not the cause of the sickness, it is merely an opportunist. But each day it remains here, the imbalance in my valley increases; the scales that keep good and evil in check will be tipped, and... " :"No! I will not stand by while my valley is defiled! " :"Help me cleanse the valley of this plague so that I may reclaim my power and return this precious valley to its former state. We must retake Zen Daijun! " Walkthrough You may take this quest from Zunraa in the Zen Daijun, too (after summoning it by ringing a bell at a Shrine of Zunraa), but if you do so the quest may not update properly. If this happens, exit and re-enter the zone. Zunraa will appear right with you at the start and from there on follow you as an ally. Follow the dotted line on the map to each of the miasma clouds (green stars on the map). Make sure to lead Zunraa thoroughly through each cloud until every last trace of it is gone. The quest will update several times with most miasma clouds. Zunraa casts a spell which removes miasma effects whenever you use a skill, so he's useful to have around. If Zunraa dies during battle (as he will undoubtedly do) resurrect him at one of the many shrines placed along the paths. Just ring the bell and he appears. You can ring the same bell many times. Note you may have to clear out enemies guarding these shrines, so it's a good idea to clear them out as you go along to save backtracking. The path makes a loop around the map. You can go in either direction. To avoid some large groups of enemies, you can go halfway around, then go back the other way -- making two arcs instead of one big loop. Finally, the corrupted Zunraa will appear inside the library, after you clear it from miasma (red star on the map). It does not bring any allies, but it's level 19 and a potent Smiting Monk boss on it's own. Note: the corrupted Zunraa (final boss) appears as soon as last miasma cloud is gone. If you leave the last miasma until the library where he spawns, you will be fighting miasma effects while fighting the boss. Instead, clear out the library at the beginning, then clear the miasma everywhere else. Then the corrupted Zunraa will spawn alone in the library and you will have no miasma to worry about. Leaving the Zen Daijun area at any time during the quest will cause you to restart from the beginning. To receive reward, simply talk to Zunraa after the final boss is dead. If Zunraa died during the final battle (as he undoubtedly did), resurrect him using one of the shrine/bells. Alternatively, you may simply talk to him in town to complete the quest. Bug warning: when fighting the boss, two assassins in our group got stuck in the floor after a shadow step (Death's Charge). They couldn't move, not even another shadow step. Missing half our firepower, we eventually got wiped out. We then restarted at resurrection shrine and were able to return to kill the boss and complete the quest. This time we didn't risk another shadow step! Unwelcome Guest, An